


Talking Through This

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Good Omens - Self-Love AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: A box of books dropped off at the bookshop gives Aziraphale an idea. After drinking to much, she puts it all in the table. After a fair amount of miscommunication they figure it out.This is Fem!Aziraphale and completely self indulgent. This may or not spawn sequels but we'll see. I want to explore the concept more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens - Self-Love AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Talking Through This

Light poured through the shop window, illuminating Aziraphale’s desk. It is completely covered in stacks of books and papers, a single unlit lamp balanced gingerly at the corner. Aziraphale stares at it, crossing her arms with a huff. She hadn't one clue of what to do with them all. There wasn't any more room on her bookshelves at the moment, having been to an antique book sale not long ago. All those had been put away already and with no customers having bought any of her ‘common' books in the few days since… It left no room for the pile.

Aziraphale gently picked up one of the books. Beyond taking them out of the box they were brought to her in, she hadn't actually looked at them. She is vaguely aware that there are a few papers - probably old land investments - in the stack and those should be sorted out first. She does just that. Setting the book aside - albeit just on a different stack, which she shakes her head at - Aziraphale plucks the first paper from the pile and looks it over. A newspaper article from the early 50s it looked. Aziraphale briefly scanned it, not seeing anything noteworthy and set it aside.

The next piece of paper was much the same; an article with a tiny photo of a man on it. An obituary then. With a sigh, Aziraphale set the paper with the other. It appeared that books had been donated from some dusty attic by a relative that no longer wanted the clutter. With that in mind, she resigned herself to the fact that these books may not be anything special at all. 

Newspaper article.

Land share paper.

A whole newspaper.

Aha! A letter still tucked away in its envelope. The seal had been opened with care, the red wax seal still intact. Aziraphale grinned and gave a tiny little cheer. Maybe the letter will give a clue as to whom the books had once belonged. With renewed excitement, Aziraphale dug into the stack.

When Crowley entered the shop some hours later, he found Aziraphale sitting in her plush chair, nose buried in a book. This wasn’t unusual. Crowley had easily lost count of the times he had found her in the exact same place. However… Crowley tilts his head to read the spine of the book and his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. 

“Now, I know for a fact, you don't own that particular book love,”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale looked up from the book in her hands, smiling brightly. She closed the book, holding her place with a finger. “Indeed, I did not own this book until earlier today. It was dropped off here.”

Crowley plopped himself on the couch, reaching over the armrest. Aziraphale let him take her hand, blushing when he places a sweet kiss to her fingertips. 

“What's it about?”

The magic question. Aziraphale lit up, opening the book in her lap. She angled it towards Crowley, who leaned over to glance at it. The page showed mostly text, a black and white photo in the upper right corner. Crowley skipped over the text, knowing Aziraphale would likely read it to him. Instead, he focused on the picture. A shapely woman with short dark hair smiled wide at the camera. Crowley's eyes widened as he realized the woman was nude, tastefully covered just so for the picture. 

Aziraphale smirked at Crowley's astonished face before clearing her throat.“This book was published just after World War Two,” both of them cringe at the reminder.

“It is about the burlesque movement. The Victorian-style fell out of popularity in the 1890s, the American style, however, persisted until the 1950s, give or take. This page was marked,” Aziraphale fingered the bent corner, “according to the letter I found tucked in the page, the woman in the photo was the great, great grandmother of the young man that dropped off all these.”

Crowley absorbed all this with a slow nod. He could vaguely remember something about it all but honestly, he wasn't around for all that. 

“So what made you decide to read about it? I mean, it isn't really your type of book love.” 

Aziraphale closed the book, this time a book marker placed in the pages. “Well. I was mostly curious. I found several letters and when I read them, they mentioned it. Apparently, the woman did many performances for the upper class in London. She had an affair with a gentleman that had a family.”

“Her descendants the ones cleaning out the attic?” 

Aziraphale nodded, “It appears that way. Anyways, there is quite a stack of similar books over there and I do intend to read them all.” 

“Have at it love. I fully intend to sit here and enjoy your company.” Crowley grinned at the color on Aziraphale's face at that. With a quick kiss to her hand, Crowley stood to receive wine and glasses from the kitchen. It took only a minute for him to navigate the familiar space. He pulled a bottle of red from the pantry - it wasn't more than a couple decades old but it would do - and two glasses from the cabinet beside it. 

When Crowley returned to the backroom, Aziraphale was much the same as earlier when he found her. Curled up in the same spot, a few pages deeper in her current read. Crowley merely opened the wine and poured a glass for her, waving the stem gently in her face to catch her attention. She smiled up at with a quiet ‘thank you dear’ and took the glass from him. 

Some time later, Crowley was dozing on the couch, lulled by drink and the comforting sound of pages turning. He blinked behind his dark glasses and sat up. Aziraphale literally hadn't moved in the time Crowley had been there. Except, she was almost finished with the book. Crowley waited until she had closed the book, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Finished?”

Aziraphale nodded gleefully, curls bouncing. “Oh yes! It was very informative. I look forward to reading the rest of them.” 

“I'm sure. Now,” Crowley performed a full body stretch, arms reaching above his head, showing off his lean torso, “how about we go out for dinner. I believe a new Thai restaurant opened not far from here.” 

Aziraphale blinked her gaze away from her lover on display before nodding, “Sounds wonderful my dear.” 

Crowley sobered up before standing. It wouldn't do to drive intoxicated and he wanted to drink more at dinner. He watched briefly as Aziraphale did the same before offered her his arm to lead her out to the Bently.

The car ride was short, but that didn't stop Aziraphale from tucking up close to Crowley, head laying gently against his shoulder. She’d been much more open with her affection - they both had really - since the Apoca-not and now she was comfortable with this even in public. Crowley was proud; he hadn’t been sure if Aziraphale would ever open up to this. A discussion made not long after their punishments had started an actual relationship between them. Crowley couldn't have been happier than he was right now. They hadn't moved beyond gentle affection but that was alright. They had forever.

Much later that night and a few to many glasses of a sugary alcohol on ice, the two stumbled back into the bookshop. Or well, Aziraphale did anyhow. Crowley had kept his head about him, choosing to only consume enough drink for a slight buzz. He still needed to drive home after all and it was much more entertaining to see Aziraphale become a giggly mess. 

“Dear me, when was the last time I had so much to drink in a public restaurant?” Aziraphale asked, holding tight to Crowley as he led her up the stairs. 

“Hm, probably the night after our retirement at the Dowling’s. The first time I mean, not when we started up again as tutors.” 

Aziraphale nodded, curls tumbling over her shoulders, “Yes I do believe you are right. Though as I recall you too, had drunk your fair share. Ran us right out of the restaurant they did,”

With a laugh, Crowley gently kicked open the bedroom door. Aziraphale rarely slept, usually only if Crowley begged her to join him or if - like the current situation - she was drunk. Still, Crowley would take care of his angel, and that includes making sure she didn't just pass out on the sofa downstairs. Or something forbid, her office chair. Crowley had found her that way once and Aziraphale had complained for days afterwards. 

Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed, tugging at her bowtie roughly in her haste to remove it. With a tsk, Crowley batted her hands away and undid the tie easily. Aziraphale smiled up at him sweetly, cheeks pink and eyes half closed. Resigning himself to his fate with a good natured shake of his head, Crowley helped her undress down to her pale blue shirt and checkered skirt. When Crowley went to lay her down, Aziraphale shook her head.

“No, I am not sleeping in my clothes. Help me to remove them please.” 

Crowley felt his mouth go dry. They hadn't yet seen each other unclothed. Well, not while they had been together anyways. Though he hardly thought a few accidents over six thousand years counted. 

“Are...are you sure angel?” Crowley asked slowly. He wasn't exactly sure where the line was for this as they hadn't talked about it.

Still Aziraphale nodded, “Yes I'm sure.” With determined fingers, she set to work on her shirt buttons, fumbling to open even the first one. Crowley just stared for a solid minute before Aziraphale whining for him to help set him into motion. He undid the buttons swiftly, doing his best to not look past his own hands. When he was finished with the shirt, Crowley helped Aziraphale to stand so that she could unzip the skirt she wore.

The fabric dropped into a puddle on the floor. Aziraphale shrugged the shirt from her shoulders as well and sighed as it joined the skirt. She stood in nothing but simple white bra and panties, lush breasts, sweet rolls and love handles on display. Crowley swallowed nervously and kept his gaze fixed just behind Aziraphale's shoulder. 

Aziraphale stretched out before sitting back down. Crowley redirected his attention to picking up the clothes from the floor. He took great care in making sure each article was carefully folded and set in a stack to be washed. By the time he turned back around, Aziraphale was staring at him thoughtfully. He averted his gaze once more, stuffing his hands in his pockets as well. A small sigh made him peek up. Aziraphale had her head bowed, arms crossed over her stomach. She looked dejected, Crowley realised suddenly.

He dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale and cupped her cheeks in his hands, turning her face gently to look at him.

“Angel, what's the matter?”

Aziraphale didn't look at him, instead keeping her gaze down. “You won't look at me. I'm not...attractive to you,”

“Oh angel no,” with a huff of disbelief, Crowley rested his forehead on Aziraph crown, “now, that's simply not true.” 

“Then why wouldn't you look at me?” Aziraphale's voice broke at the end and Crowley's heart shattered at the sound. He hadn't been good to his angel, even if he thought he had been doing the right thing. 

“We hadn't talked about this love. I didn't know if you  _ wanted  _ me to look. I am trying to respect your boundaries.” 

Aziraphale pulled back, looking intently at Crowley. She hesitantly reached up and pulled his glasses off, revealing bright yellow eyes. 

“You are serious,”

“Of course I am, love. It's important to me that you're comfortable with everything we do.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a hug, nearly squeezing the life from him. Crowley coughed but held on just as tight. He heard Aziraphale whisper in his ear,

“Thank you,” 

Crowley hummed gently before pulling back, “Now, let's get you to sleep shall we? Since you decided not to sober up,”

Aziraphale waved her hand, “Oh I only didn't do that because I wanted the liquid courage.”

“You planned this?” Crowley's eyebrows rose in shock. He hadn't expected that and merely thought that the angel had been worried about her clothes. She had said as such anyways, before she started stripping. 

Aziraphale fidgeted, “Well, not exactly like this. I got the idea from that book earlier. I must have had more to drink than I realized.” A pretty pink flush bloomed across her cheeks and down her neck. It drew Crowley's attention down to her breasts and this time Crowley let himself appreciate the form Aziraphale chose. Now that he had express permission to look all he pleased, he would do exactly that, as long as she would let him. 

Aziraphale giggled at Crowley, so clearly enamored with the way she looked. It was a great confidence to her and she shifted to lay on her back. Crowley groaned helplessly.

“Give a man a break here angel. That's not fair.” 

“Well then I suppose we've had our fun for tonight?”

Crowley nodded though he was loathe to end things here. Still this was fairly new to them both and he wasn't going to push it. He turned and stalked over to Aziraphale's dresser and produced a modest soft pink nightgown. She took it from him and asked him to look away as she removed her bra and put on the nightgown instead. With that taken care of, Aziraphale shuffled under the covers and lay her head on the pillows.

“Will you join me dear?” 

“Of course, love.” Crowley smiled softly and gave her a tender kiss before miracling his clothes into a set of black silk pajamas.

Aziraphale poured, “You tease. I give you a show and you just cheat like that.” Crowley snickered at the teasing tone before indulgently taking off his shirt.

“Better?”

“Mm, much.” Aziraphale nodded, satisfied. Crowley slipped beside her in bed. Without hesitation Aziraphale curled into his side and sighed happily. Crowley grinned up at the ceiling before giving a kiss to her crown, “Good night, love.”

“Good night dear,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So it took about a month off and on to write this. I just kept running out of steam and putting it off. However I am finishing and publishing this on my birthday! What a gift to myself, a completed oneshot (really it is such a huge confidence booster.)
> 
> I intend to write more for this AU. I want to get more comfortable with possibly writting smut one day and more accepting of my own body type. I want this for myself as much as I want y'all to read it. 
> 
> Also, as usual this is not been looked through by a beta so all mistakes and crackhead mishaps are mine.
> 
> Anyways! Let me know if y'all want more of this AU.


End file.
